


Haunted

by lovejihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, F/F, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejihyo/pseuds/lovejihyo





	1. Chapter 1

haunt·ed  
ˈhôn(t)əd/  
adjective  
adjective: haunted  
(of a place) frequented by a ghost.

 

It all started at 3. Which in you can see the tragic irony, right? 3 is the witching hour but that’s not quite what I mean by 3. When I was 3 was the first time I heard her voice. She whispered “Sleep little,Jihyo.” That’s where it started.  
I met him at 5. He was the mean evil one who hated her love for me. He whispered mean things and did them too. She tried to protect  
me but there was so little she could do. 

At 6 he started again. One of the worst nights of my life. See me and my siblings had been watching a movie, of the horror genre of course, and it terrified me. I had grown up on movies like these but never had I been that scared of one. See to understand this encounter I have to explain the layout of my house, or old house. My siblings lived in the main house and my parents and I shared an apartment above the garage, that night I had to walk outside to the doorway between the main house and garage. There was an awful old set of wooden stairs that would have anyone scared for their lives and that’s when I felt it. Hands on my back pushing me half way off the stairs and then again, my body flew out of the side and fell to the cold concrete. 

I blacked out. I woke an hour later and walked up the stairs clinging to the side and moving quick as can be, praying to whatever god is out there that i could be safe from him. 

I had a friend called Jeongyeon growing up, whenever she came over she’d have violent nightmares of us being murdered and she’d scream and thrash in her sleep. One time they were so bad she fell from the top bunk and broke her wrist. After that she’d stop coming over and we grew apart. 

A year or so later, my father had tried to put up a cabinet for towels and soap, this is several years later after all of my siblings had moved out, so we’d moved into the main house. The cabinet came crashing down one day and knocked a part of the wall out and inside we discovered a make shift time capsule. Inside was some pictures, money and a note from the previous owners. 

The next day Jeongyeon finally came back over, for what would be the last time, for good reason. I told her what had happened and showed her he picture of the family and watched as her face turned the palest shade possible, like she’d seen a ghost. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that the man in the picture was the man she saw in all her dreams. 

After 14 years my family left that house and I thought it’d stop there. I would stop hearing voices, stop being scared to walk alone at night, stop having a paralyzing fear of the dark.  
I was dead wrong. It was quiet for awhile. Too quiet. Which was even scarier than hearing whispers of people who aren’t there. The dark still scared me, at 15 I still sleep with a nightlight the way I do now at 20. I’m too scared of it being gone. Too scared of anything that could be watching in the dark. 

I saw her for the first time. She was different from what I expected her to be. She wasn’t an adult, not yet, still fresh and young and beautiful. She watched me sleep that night, and I saw her, I reached for her hand but she was gone too fast. I never heard her speak but I just knew it was her. My protecter, she was there for me still, saving me from him. 

He didn’t show up until a year later. He found me again and wasn’t going to let me escape. Y was slow at first, my things would go missing, from make up brushes to my cat’s food bowls. I rolled my eyes and thought I was losing it and kept on living normally. Then I saw him, Yeon was right, he was the man from the pictures, but what did he want from me? I never understood what I could do to make him hate me so much. I was just a child and he hated me; was it because of her love for me? I still haven’t any clue. 

He never hurt me after that night, but I knew he wanted to. He stood outside my window at night and watched me. I saw him and tried to ignore it but it was so hard. I spent my nights sleepless praying somehow this was all a bad dream and I’d wake up. But I never did because it was all real. 

Knowing this story, would you trust me? Would you expect anyone to think I’m sane when I’m scared of my own shadow because I was “haunted” as a child? If you were me, would you be able to love or trust anyone, especially a woman who looks exactly like the one whispering you to sleep every night since you were a toddler? Maybe this will help you understand my story. Maybe this will help you figure out why I, a healthy, active 20 year old, died.


	2. Her.

October 14, 2017  
I get in the car, as the sun beats down on me and let out a loud sigh. The weather forecast is never right, and the weather goes back and forth too much. Yesterday there was snow and now it’s 90, and it was supposed to rain today. 

After I buckle up and drive to work I’m greeted by the way too bright smile of a waitress there. I say waitress but realistically she’s been my best friend for 17 years, for some reason. Nayeon is a beauty that can’t be described, and a pain in the ass to go with it. We’ve been working at the same restaurant for two years now and I have no idea how we both haven’t gotten fired. All we do is screw around when we work the same shifts, even if I try to be serious, when you’re with a childhood friend you kind of just, revert to who you used to be back then. 

As I clock in and go to my podium at the front of the house, where I work as the greeter and bring the people to their tables. Honestly Dandelion sounds cute and all but it looks and smells like something Gordon Ramsay would walk out of in kitchen nightmares. I don’t know how we’re still in business but I’m glad because the owners love me and give me a raise every six months. Which, isn’t saying much when the minimum wage is small anyway. 

When guests arrive I seat them quickly and return to my spot where I have to stand for hours on end with one 10 minute break a day. It’s hard and bad on my knees but at least I’m making some money for myself. 

When we finally close for the night Nayeon asks if I’d like to have drinks at the bar across the street, which I don’t, but she pouts in the cutest way that I can’t say no to. I never have been able to resist giving her what she wants. 

Truthfully, Nayeon was the person who made me realize I liked women, I knew she did too but she’d never see me as anything more than her little JiJi, which still saddens me. As we walk across the street we talk about things that happened that week. She tells me she met a Japanese exchange student called Mina who has the cutest accent. I smile even though it pains me to know she has a crush on someone that isn’t me. 

I take a large gulp of the drink I’m holding as I see a girl walk in, she looks startled and lost. Only for a minute, she quickly shakes it off and walks to a table near by the barstool I’m sitting at and I gasp. There’s something so familiar about her and I can’t place my finger on it but I’m positive I’ve seen her somewhere before. I feel my face getting wet and shake my head in confusion, reaching up to wipe it only to realize it’s from a tear. 

Why the fuck would I possibly be crying? I’m not sad, there’s no way I’ve turned into the “I saw a woman so beautiful I started crying” meme. I turn back towards the girl to find her her looking at me too, but now she’s right in front of my face. She opens her mouth and says something but I don’t hear it. I can’t fathom any form of sentence either. All I’m able to do is stare at her face. She lifts an eyebrow and repeats herself, this time I hear her. She asked me if I was okay. 

“Yeah I actually don’t know why I’m crying, I’m sorry for staring but you kind of remind me of someone and I have no idea who.” I spew out as she blushes. 

“Don’t worry about it, if someone as beautiful as you starts staring and crying over me being cute I’m pretty flattered.” I try to reply but I just end up with my mouth agape and stare at her again. She giggles, it’s the nicest sound I’ve ever heard in my life. “You’re adorable, love. But if you keep your mouth open like that flies are gonna go in there and nest!” 

“I-I don’t think that’s possible, but will do ma’am.” She smiles at me and orders a drink before sitting on the stool next to me. 

“So beautiful, what’s your name?” I blush and shake my head. 

“It’s Jihyo, and yours, p-pretty?” I mentally slap myself for being so bad at talking to people casually, especially someone like this girl. 

“I’m Sana, but you can call me anytime.” She winks at me and then bursts out laughing as I stare in bewilderment. What kind of cheesy pickup line was that. She stops laughing and pouts when she realizes I didn’t laugh. “Come on Jihyo, you know that was smooth. You gotta laugh and appreciate it.” 

I nod and we continue talking and I realize Nayeon never came back from the bathroom and feel my phone vibrate from a text. Speaking of the devil, I open the message and see she sent a message saying ‘saw you talking to that girl and decided to let you flirt, it’s nice to see you so smiley for once. Thank me later JiJi.’ 

After an hour and several drinks later Sana and I exchange numbers. In the short time we talked I learned she’s from Japan, which I figured from her name anyways, she moved here when she was 8, and she is going to be attending the same University Nayeon and I go to. She told me she had no place to stay for the night and I immediately offered her the extra room in my apartment. 

“Hmm Hyo, I don’t know, we did just meet. What if you’re a serial killer and aren’t actually taking me to your apartment and are going to murder me?” I roll my eyes and grab her hand quickly, shivering when our skin meets. Her skin is freezing and it worries me. 

“What if you’re the killer and you murder me?” I ask sarcastically and she gasps, faking offense. 

“How dare you ma’am, I’ll have you know I am an angel!” I start laughing and call for a cab knowing driving home would be a bad idea for how hammered we both are. As we wait I shiver, the forecast may have been off this morning but it was sure as hell cooling off quickly. Sana notices me shivering and wraps her coat around my shoulders. 

“No you shouldn’t give me this, your hands are freezing already don’t give up layers for me, I’m fine!” She shakes her head at me as the car pulls up. I sigh and get in with her following close behind, when we’re both seated she reaches over me and pulls my seatbelt around me, and then kisses my cheek. I blush again and try to hide my cheeks after and she smirks. 

“You’re too cute hyohyo. It’s going to be the death of me.” As the car pulls into the parking lot of my building she slips her card to him and I whine about it. She tells me to hush and that it’s the least she could do for letting her sleep in my spare room. I stop whining and lead her upstairs into my apartment and show her around nervously. 

“It’s kind of messy I’m sorry, but you’re welcome to stay as long as you need, just please don’t rob me or anything. I’m broke as hell as is I don’t have money to replace anything.” She frowns at me and shakes her head. 

“I’d never steal anything from you hyohyo.” I nod and head to my room. Should I have warned her about my nightmares? I scream in my sleep and it might scare her; I’ll feel guilty if it does. Sighing I change quickly and crawl into bed, making sure I still have a light on to avoid my fear of the dark. I lay there for hours until I finally fall asleep, and that’s when the dreams come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H e h this isn’t as interesting as the first chapter but sanayeon are here! If you notice any errors please tell me because I forget to check lol. Hope you all enjoy, xoxo heather

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing a Twice fic and for the best pairing in Twice btw. Jeongyeon will come back and the other girls will be introduced soon! This story is obviously a work of fiction so in this case jihyos family members are older though in reality her sisters are younger! This plot is based off of my own childhood experiences with the supernatural, and added to / dramaticized for entertainment purposes. If you liked this or want to encourage me to update yell @ me on Twitter @likeyoutsold hope you all enjoy! Also sorry this is a bit short the next chapter will be much longer !! Toodles for now!


End file.
